Madness WhiteHank Zero: The Mulligan
Madness Whitehank Zero: The Mulligan is a Madness Combat animation collab set after Madness WhiteHank 2: With Vengeance. We follow White Hank again in the past 2012 after the events of altered Paradigmadness 2. Plot The animation starts with Kryy being held captured while waiting when the time is right to regenerate after he "killed" himself during the chase from the eye monsters and tossing the package to the next corespondent leaning on the roof. He regenerates back when the phone timer hits the alarm and killed all of his captors. Meanwhile in the Crimson's base, Dr. Red and his escort came for White Hank while fighting off the Eye Monsters to save her after what she had suffered damage from Pink Hank and his minions. While being healed, White Hank starts to dream of fighting the Black and "Original" Hank with two supporters each side. However, the fighting stops when the ground begins to erupt and explodes. White Hank was in the red ocean where the captured submarine ship named Redmarine was. She was extracted by one of Dr. Red's men and brought on-board. AAHW agents teleported in the ship, but he fought them easily with his water breathing equipment. He texted to Dr. Red that he got her, Red texted back at saying "Since when do we have women around here?" in confusion. Hank was put in the teleportation device to Red's operation room. However, there's a boarding breach like what his assistant encountered. He fend off the agents, two of the three revived back turned into moskito like bugs. His other assistant intervened the fight and helps Red transfers his merging White's body. Once merged, Red jumps into the black hole leading to a hallway and fight the boarders. Suddenly, a black cursor arrow on the floor hits White Hanks body causing White Hank to be split in half and Red knocked out. The RedMarine had been hit by one of the striking cursors heading to the skies, creating a massive hull breach on the bottom ship. Red gains conscious and his assistants came with a half split bottom of the agent for White Hank's upper body. When White Hank was revived, she grabbed a melee knife and jumped to the hull breach while Red tried to stop her. When White Hank was falling straight, looking around, she saw a shell rocket heading towards her. When the explosion damaged her body again, she was sighted by the AAHW again trying to kill her with a manned monster worm like robot. Once White Hank hits the ground, the monster appears and fights her. The fight lasted shortly when the monster mistakenly fired it's missiles and had its mouth open to have the missiles entering inside. The ATP Engineer piloting the monster mech ran away to the crack holes. The Cursors were at it again and a black shadow figure with a iron slab appears at White. It grabbed her and tossed her back into the ocean. White Hank was on the "ocean" ground crushed and seeing Black Hank playing games on his pad. Finally he sighted her and wanted to end the nonsense. Both fight each other with Black Hank using his special attack representing his Mag arm, splits White once again. Once defeated, Hank carries White to the edge to drop her. Making his words where he could get off, he let White to give her last words. However, she made Hank coming with her dropping down to the black void. White Hank now as Neo wakes up from her own dreams, she encountered the Agents and Eye Monsters ready to shoot her. She made her high jump and annihilate all of the defenders of the base. Once all are dead, she picked up round glasses from one of the rare agents wearing it unranked, then a explosion erupts from the collapsed stairs caused by Seeker's bomb. Earlier, Kryy came down to the breached base and revived Koty by shooting himself to let blood to touch the damaged body. Kryy planted a bomb and told Koty to shoot at it. Once through the debris, Neo kills Koty for shooting him in the head and blowing him up with a spawn/despawning device (in the unused finished scene of Paradigmaness 2). Kryy stops Neo and revives Koty again then gave her a package. As Koty didn't know what it is inside the box or why Kryy is wearing Seeker's mask during the operations, so she ripped it off the box and reveals a white glasses. Koty gave Neo the glasses just then a Freak Plant from the breached stairs came after the two. Koty makes a run for it while Neo wears the white glasses and the scene goes white. In the past, White Hank prepared to fight the AAHW attack helicopter with radio chatting. The pilot gets a lock on White and fired missiles. White Hank jumps before the explosion hits her, flying towards to the truck. She landed and combat on the squad of agents and two armored units. White Hank tossed one of the armored units at the helicopter manned by special units causing it to crash land onto the truck, next tossed another at the helicopter again. White Hank used her Falchion on four more, she holds a head of an agent. She then walks away from the scene while the black man with a iron slab again (Stubbed, TBA) Trivia * In 7:40, Kryy was wearing Seeker's mask and stole his bomb. Presuming that Seeker may have been killed at the time, Newton's fate being unknown and making the Paradigmadness 2/ Reboot the Madness 3 non-canon. * Noted Recap by kRyy, Neo Wank travels back in time to the future. In 19:16, Neo was in the future which is the case. Either to stop White Hank to destroy the world like what is revealed in WhiteHank 2: With Vengeance. In other note, kRyy's head was severed off possibly by Neo. * There are some Anti-Green Pepper Studio (or what it was) scenes shown in the collab. ** 22:03 -Green Pepper Studio icon on the trash can ** 22:48 -Yeelon Mekyr cameo appearance from the Realm series although not having his mouth and teeth expanded or face ruined by Kelzad Oox. * There are reminiscents and references from Krinkels' animation Madness Combat main canon. ** 9:45 to 9:48 -White Hank throws a Galil assault rifle at the agent and uses it to shoot it like what the original Hank from Madness Antipathy episode did. ** 9:21 to 9:49 -the hallway room is similar to the room original Hank encounters the first 1337 agent and killed all the grunts.